savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Private Ryan's Bodycount
Here is the entire bodycount breakdown of the film, Saving Private Ryan: Unnamed D-Day gunner at Normandy (Unknown): 61 kills Pvt. Jackson ( ): 19 kills Capt. Miller ( ): 16 kills Toynbe ( ): 16 kills Cpl. Henderson ( ): 13 kills Pvt. Ryan ( ): 13 kills Sgt. Horvath ( ): 10 kills Capt. Hamill ( ): 7 shared kills Cpl. Upham ( ): 7 Pvt. Mellish ( ): 7 kills Pvt. Reiben ( ): 6 kills Doyle ( ): 5 kills Parker (Demetri Goritsas): 4 kills Steamboat Willy ( ): 3 kills Pvt. Caparzo ( ): 1 kill Omaha Beach/D-Day: 103 - 16 Allied soldiers are shot to death on the boats - 3 Allied soldiers shot while jumping into the water to escape the incoming fire - 2 Allies bodies seen floating in the water behind the barriers - A man is killed in the water after helping Miller to the beach - 3 Allies killed when one of their flamethrower tanks is hit and explodes - A body seen farther along the beach and another man explodes beside it - A injured man being dragged by Miller is decimated by heavy blasts - Five men are gunned down while charging to the hill under the gunning tower - Another man charging up the hill is blown to pieces - Another man is shot when he takes off his helmet - One of Medic Irvin Wade's patients die in his arm - Pvt. Jackson snipes a Nazi Gunner - An Allied trooper is shot in the first part of the trench - Allies mow down 8 fleeing Nazis - Sgt. Horvath throws a grenade that kills 2 Nazis (their bodies are seen afterwards) and then Coparzo and Mellish kill 1 together all in the upper part of the trench - Mellish mows down 2 more - 5 Nazis are set on fire by Doyle's flamethrower - A surrendering Nazi is shot - Both 3 Nazi and Allied troops bodies visible (via freeze-frame) followed by 4 Nazis seen being killed in the background - 6 Nazis killed in the aforementioned above Trench by various Allies (Jackson & Coparzo are in the scene but they arrive late in the firefight, the camera angle makes it too ambiguous and most of them are letting their fury out on lifeless corpses) - Reiben and another soldier both kill 2 surrendering Nazis (shared) - Another 3 Nazis are briefly seen being shot in the background (it's right before Pvt. Mellish's meltdown while holding the knife) - 26 estimated bodies seen on the beach after the massacre including Sean Ryan's Sniper Ambush in Village: 9 - Pvt. Coparzo is shot by a sniper - The Sniper is shot in the head by Pvt. Jackson - 7 Nazis are gunned down by Capt. Hamill and another member of his Squad "Are you Ryan?": 11 - 2 dead Allies seen from the Armored Jeep explosion wreckage - 9 body bags seen in the Allied-controlled field Farmland/"I'm a Schoolteacher": 7 - 3 Allied troops bodies seen before the battle - Medic Irvin Wade is killed by three billet wounds to the torso (Steamboat Willy's kill; dialogue and the Miller's crew torturing him reconfirm this) - 2 dead Nazis are seen from the grenade aftermath - Another body is seen in the burial The "Real" Ryan: 10 - Pvt. Francis Ryan (seen off-screen) fires two rockets at the tank killing the gunner on top - Pvt. Jackson and Upham together kill 6 Nazis escaping from the left side of the damaged tank - Miller and Ryan's crew (which consists of Henderson & Toynbe) kill 3 Nazis escaping from the right side of the damaged tank The Final Battle: 85 - 13 Nazis are blown up by the underground detonation planted and set off by Toynbe - 2 additional Nazis seen on the stairway steps after being shot by Parker (the Tripod gunner in the tower with Jackson) - 5 Nazis are gunned down by Henderson's Browning .30 caliber machine gun (on a M2 Tripod) - 2 more Nazis are mowed down by Parker - An Allied soldier accidentally blows himself up with his own sticky bomb while charging towards the Tiger Tank - Henderson moves and guns down 3 Nazis in the other hideout - Sgt. Horvath takes down 4 Nazis by the same stairway (2 of them are clearly seen, others are obscured by the angle but aren't in the next shot and can be implied as being part of the previously seen bodies) - Henderson kills another Nazi via .30 cal machine gun - 3 Nazis in a Half-Track tank are set on fire by the Allies' cocktail bombs - 3 other dead Nazi's bodies seen in the background and 2 more are sniped by Pvt. Jackson - Another Nazi who was set on fire by the cocktails is put out of his misery by Pvt. Jackson's sniper rifle - Miller sticks his Thompson rifle into a Tiger Tank's hatch killing the gunner and pilot inside - Another man in the Tank is shot and stuck with grenades by various Allies - Toynbe and 5 other Allies are blown up by the Nazi's 20 MM Artillery Cannon - 2 injured Allies are put out of their misery by Nazi troops - 2 more Allies are blown up by the Nazi's heavy artillery - Pvt. Jackson snipes out 4 more Nazis by the other Tiger tank - That Nazi tank aims it's barrel at the tower killing Jackson Parker in the fiery blast - Henderson returns a grenade, heavily implying that he blew up one Nazi (off-screen) - 3 more Nazis shot from within the building by Pvt. Mellish - Henderson shoots a Nazi behind a wall as he's coming up the stairs - Henderson is shot in the throat and Pvt. Mellish kills a Nazi in the building - Pvt. Reiben mows down 4 Nazis who are holding the 20MM Artillery - Sgt. Horvath fires a missile at another Half-track tank killing at least 3 inside the outer rim portion (this is a fair assumption since the other model that was set on fire via cocktail had that many occupants) - Pvt. Mellish is stabbed to death by a Nazi with his own bayonet - Sgt. Horvath shoots another with his pistol after throwing his helmet at the Nazi - Miller & Ryan share 3 kills (Ryan smashes the butts of the rockets and Miller tosses them and the impact is like a grenade) - Miller (shown off-screen) blows up another Nazi with a smashed rocket (he's the only other one throwing it) while Ryan (shown on-screen) kills 2 other Nazis with the smashed rockets - Miller & Ryan blow up 3 more with the smashed rockets "The Alamo" Retreat/Destroying the Bridge: 18 - An Allied soldier is gunned down in the background - Ryan and Miller together mow down 3 Nazis sitting on the opposite side of the bridge - Ryan and Miller each shoot an extra Nazi (Please note that freeze-frame is needed) - Sgt. Horvath dies from severe bullet wounds - An Allied trooper beats down 3 Nazis before being killed by another Nazi - Another Allie is sniped by Willie - The Tiger Tank (carrying at least 5 inside) is destroyed by a Bomber Plane - Cpl. Upham redeems himself by shooting Willie - Capt. Miller dies from gunshot wounds caused by both Willie sniping him and the shrapnel from the tank blast TOTAL KILLS MISCELLANEOUS: * There are many other Allies set on fire but they jump in the water instantly and are not seen dying right there and then so I didn't include them. Also, 22 men and Brigadier General Amend are mentioned as having died in the seen plane crash but only the pilot and guys in the jeep are seen in the aftermath. * Mellish might've snagged more kills (especially when he threw the grenade) but it was most likely partially off-screen or a implied shared kill that wasn't counted due to wacky camera angles. Same goes for Horvath and Reiben. * The Ryan Brothers Peter and Daniel are mentioned but unlike Sean Ryan, their bodies aren't shown & are merely mentioned as being killed on Utah Beach. * Miller mentions losing 94 men under his command * Miller's tomb is seen both at the beginning and end but since he has already been established as dead before the ending, he can't be counted twice and every other tombstone seen is not included for the same purpose of not wishing to possibly overcount. Category:General wiki templates Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Battles Category:Browse Category:Death by shooting Category:Death by explosion Category:Death by stabbing Category:Deceased characters